Love Song Requiem
by samymalfoy1
Summary: Ele pensava nela. Ela pensava nele e isso era absolutamente errado. É uma songfic, dramione. Baseada na música, Love song requiem do Trading Yesterday.


** Love Song Requiem **por Samylla Cabral

* * *

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_(__Emily encontrará um lugar melhor para dormir)_  


_She belongs to fairy tales that i could never be_

_(__Ela pertence a conto de fadas que eu nunca poderei estar_)  


_The future haunts with memories that i could never have_

_(__O futuro assusta com memórias que eu nunca tive_)  


_But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got too bad_

_(Mas a esperança é só uma estranha se perguntando como isso ficou tão ruim)_

Ele a observava, todos os dias sem falta. Ele tinha sentimentos por ela, isso era inegável pra ele, mas demonstrá-los em público já era outra história, isto é algo que se dependesse dele, nunca iria acontecer... Era errado.

Ela pensava no loiro todos os dias, e ás vezes ao vê-lo deixava escapar um sorriso bobo, ela o queria, mas tê-lo não seria certo.

Draco era o típico garoto mal, esnobe e idiota que Hermione dizia odiar com todas as suas forças. Ambos se provocavam e distribuíam inúmeros insultos por ai, mas a verdade era que quando estavam longe, pensavam um no outro, imploravam em pensamento para se encontrarem, ansiavam pelo toque um do outro.

- Sua doninha loira, idiota, eu te odeio! – Hermione gritava e batia no peitoral de Draco, derramando várias lágrimas.

- Hermione, PARA! – o loiro falava enquanto segurava os punhos da castanha.

- O que você pensa que eu sou seu demônio? Quem você pensa que é pra me beijar desse jeito? Você não tinha o direito. NÃO TINHA MALFOY! – Hermione gritava.

Draco não disse nada, Hermione ficava linda quando estava nervosa, ela franzia a testa de um jeito tão, tão... A verdade é que ele conhecia todos os detalhes da castanha, mas nunca soube descrevê-los, e então sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ele a beijou outra vez. Para sua surpresa Hermione o retribuiu. Ele ansiava por isso há muito tempo. Hermione era tão doce, ele a queria, mas com um surto de realidade, ele apenas parou o beijo e saiu da Sala Precisa. Hermione ficou ali parada tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali, e é claro que não entenderia.

_I die each time you look away_

_(__Eu morro cada vez que você olha pra longe_)  


_My heart, my life will never be the same_

_(__Meu coração, minha vida, nunca serão os mesmos_)  


_This love will take my everything_

_(__Esse amor me tirará tudo_)  


_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

_(Uma respiração, um toque, será o fim pra mim)_

Passado algum tempo, eles continuaram tentando viver suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas para ambos, foram todas tentativas em vão, não dava pra esquecer o que havia se passado na sala precisa. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Hermione ao pensar em Draco, ela queria gritar para o mundo que ela o amava, ele também queria o mesmo, mas não podiam.

Hermione corria por Hogwarts, ela sabia o que queria, ela foi onde tudo havia ocorrido, a Sala Precisa. E então, parecia que Hogwarts sabia exatamente do que ela precisava, a porta da sala se abriu, ao primeiro passo que a castanha deu em frente à sala. Então a primeira coisa que ela fez foi correr pela sala, e se jogar aos prantos em um sofá que ali estava.

Hermione estava tão perdida e confusa que não notara a presença de mais alguém naquela sala, e quando seus olhos se perderam nos dele, ela já não tinha controle sobre si.

- Preciso falar com você. – disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Diz você primeiro. – a castanha disse.

- Tá. – disse o loiro concordando, e ao mesmo tempo tomando coragem pra dizer tudo aquilo que ele queria, ele nunca soube o que fazia, e nunca pensara nas suas atitudes, mas ele nunca estivera tão certo do que fazer quanto estava naquele momento. – Hermione, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. – e nesse instante, seus olhos azuis acinzetados brilharam mais.

Hermione sorria.

- Draco, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. – disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- E então o que a gente faz? – questionou o loiro gargalhando.

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia. – disse Hermione sorrindo.

E foi ai que Draco, se aproximou de Hermione e pela primeira vez na vida ele soube o que era amar, soube o que era um beijo apaixonado, soube o quanto necessitava dela, o quanto tempo ele havia perdido, seus lábios se encontraram, e era como se encaixassem, como se não existisse um sem o outro, eles eram tão diferentes e era isso que tornava tudo tão perfeito, eles se amavam.

- Draco, isso é errado. – ela disse rindo e totalmente sem jeito.

- Eu não ligo, nunca fiz nada certo, você sabe da minha preferência pelas coisas erradas, e não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar Mione. – Draco apenas sorriu.

E foi a partir desse dia que tudo fez sentido.

* * *

**n/a**: É uma song fic, baseada na música Love song requiem do Trading Yesterday, eu gostei de escrevê-la e espero que vocês gostem ler haha, me deixem reviews por favor, enfim é isso. :) x


End file.
